homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
011016 - Bonnet Bees
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:38 -- 09:38 AT: >oc hi nyarla ɔo< 09:39 CC: Aaisha 09:39 AT: >oc how're you? ɔo< 09:41 CC: As good as I can be, thanks 09:41 CC: How about you? 09:41 AT: >oc sleepy i just woke up ɔo< 09:42 AT: >oc i'm glad you're doing okay ɔo< 09:42 CC: Did you get a lot of rest? 09:43 AT: >oc mmm i suppose i'm not sure it can be called rest because we just wake up somewhere else ɔo< 09:49 CC: Hehe, yeah, that's fair 09:49 CC: I thought about that too at some point 09:51 AT: >oc it'd be nice to dream again ɔo< 09:51 CC: Agreed 09:51 CC: I mean, I'm here with my moirail 09:51 CC: So my nap is pretty satisfying 09:52 AT: >oc i'm glad :) ɔo< 09:52 AT: >oc would you like me to pester you late? ɔo< 09:52 AT: >oc later* ɔo< 09:57 CC: No, I'm happy to talk to you 10:00 AT: >oc okay! ɔo< 10:00 AT: >oc did you get libby to open the door? ɔo< 10:03 CC: I'm waiting on that now 10:03 CC: Well, waiting on Serios to do it 10:03 AT: >oc serios can open the locks? ɔo< 10:04 CC: It's Serios 10:04 CC: You think Libby wouldn't give him access to everywhere? 10:05 AT: >oc ... ɔo< 10:05 AT: >oc yea okay ɔo< 10:05 AT: >oc bluh ɔo< 10:06 AT: >oc anyways did you find something to your liking eventually? ɔo< 10:06 CC: What do you mean? 10:06 AT: >oc clothing ɔo< 10:06 CC: Oh, yeah 10:09 CC: Did you find something nice to wear afterwards? 10:09 AT: >oc mm? yea i actually went to storage for something ɔo< 10:11 CC: Storage? 10:12 AT: >oc yes, i went looking for the alternian banner ɔo< 10:12 AT: >oc and picked up something i put there a while ago ɔo< 10:13 AT: >oc but i doubt i wouldn't be able to find something nice in my closet ɔo< 10:14 CC: Alternian banner? 10:14 CC: And what'd you get out? 10:18 AT: >oc yes as little as it was used alternia had a banner ɔo< 10:18 AT: >oc mmm a gown ɔo< 10:18 AT: >oc surprisingly i got it after i found out who the disgrace was ɔo< 10:19 CC: A gown? 10:20 AT: >oc mhm it's very pretty but i've never worn it ɔo< 10:20 AT: >oc just something i commissioned on a whim ɔo< 10:20 AT: >oc i'll show you later if you want? ɔo< 10:22 CC: Yeah, I'd love to see it 10:23 CC: When the moirail cuddles put me to sleep 10:25 CC: Speaking of the moirail, you should hear her and Serios go at it 10:25 CC: I'm entertained 10:26 AT: >oc hehe ɔo< 10:26 AT: >oc is it? ɔo< 10:26 AT: >oc you'll have to record them for me heh ɔo< 10:36 CC: Yeah, it's funny watching kismesis go at it 10:38 AT: >oc mmm the height difference must make it even better ɔo< 10:39 AT: >oc i'm glad there's one black romance there's been so much red lately ɔo< 10:41 CC: It's a good change, I guess 10:43 AT: >oc as long as it's healthy ɔo< 10:43 AT: >oc i don't think we need any quadrant drama when we're trying to create a universe ɔo< 10:45 CC: We don't need the drama at all 10:45 CC: I'd rather there wasp no drama period 10:46 AT: >oc well that's unlikely ɔo< 10:46 AT: >oc maybe if we could just mass wipe the interlopers from the system ɔo< 10:46 AT: >oc but ohwell ɔo< 10:49 CC: Mass wipe the interlopers? 10:51 AT: >oc yes ɔo< 10:51 AT: >oc trust keeps coming back to being a thing and honestly i... i'm sick of being pulled between them all ɔo< 10:52 CC: Being pulled between them? 10:55 AT: >oc uum on who to trust between all of them i suppose? ɔo< 10:55 AT: >oc i have empath now so i could tell but i ɔo< 10:55 AT: >oc doubt it'd do much good ɔo< 10:55 AT: >oc except piss them off and they probably have blocks ɔo< 11:05 CC: Do you want my advice? 11:09 AT: >oc certainly! ɔo< 11:09 CC: Don't trust them 11:10 CC: Any of them 11:10 AT: >oc mm i don't think i do ɔo< 11:11 AT: >oc i ɔo< 11:11 AT: >oc don't know?? ɔo< 11:11 CC: Our interlopers aren't trustworthy 11:12 CC: So we shouldn't bother with the attempt 11:12 CC: It's alread backfired multiple times 11:14 AT: >oc yes obviously ɔo< 11:14 AT: >oc what am i supposed to do ɔo< 11:14 AT: >oc at least half of them want my head ɔo< 11:15 CC: Keep stepping 11:15 CC: Don't give them the time of night 11:17 CC: And don't let it stress you out too much 11:17 CC: You're a fuchsia, people have been after your head since you hatched 11:19 AT: >oc pffhaha i suppose, the fuchsias tend to be left alone until the empress wrecks them ɔo< 11:19 AT: >oc and then the trial sometimes happens ɔo< 11:20 AT: >oc i would like to know whether im going to die or not so i cacn stop worrying about it... sigh ɔo< 11:20 AT: >oc i'm sorry this isn't the time to be bugging you with this ɔo< 11:20 AT: you're with your moirail 11:21 CC: It's actually the best time, honestly 11:21 AT: ?? 11:22 CC: The closest I can get to being levelheaded, hehe 11:22 CC: Just put it out of your mind 11:23 CC: Accept that death is around every corner and dying at least once is probably inevitable 11:24 CC: I have horror terrors who want my head 11:24 CC: I'm looking at double death, or total death maybe 11:24 CC: Do I care? Pffffuck no 11:25 CC: I know they'll come for me, but they're not here yet 11:25 CC: There's too much going on in the presant to stress about the future yet 11:26 CC: Besides, death is dumb 11:26 CC: We have two 'lives' and probably two ghosts 11:27 CC: That's actually four lives because being a ghost isn't a problem 11:27 AT: im glad lorcan is helping you but i guess 11:27 AT: i guess my problem is that 11:27 AT: some of these are supposed to be allies? 11:27 AT: and if i step out of line i won't be the only one getting hurt 11:27 AT: it'll set off a chain reaction 11:28 CC: You mean trolls? 11:28 CC: Humans, too 11:28 AT: the allies? 11:28 AT: no 11:28 AT: well mike is irritating 11:29 AT: and our seer is stressful 11:29 CC: Then chances are they're not your allies 11:29 AT: tell that to serios 11:29 CC: I'm rolling my eyes, Aaisha 11:29 AT: bluh 11:30 CC: Libby's somewhat of a friend to me, but a neutral party at best 11:31 AT: mmm 11:32 CC: She spat on our little "alliance" we once had 11:33 AT: ?? 11:33 CC: And since then I'd been realizing that she's not an ally, she's only with us for Serios' sake. 11:33 AT: well duh 11:33 CC: Don't say duh 11:33 AT: srry 11:34 CC: I'm referencing a time when I wasp the one saying duh about this 11:34 AT: pfft 11:34 AT: okay 11:34 CC: Libby's just Libby 11:34 CC: Not the "Oracle" 11:34 CC: Not a helper or a resource 11:35 AT: ive never thought of her as the oracle 11:35 CC: Not an ally 11:35 CC: Maybe a friend 11:35 AT: no 11:35 CC: To me, not to you 11:35 AT: mm 11:35 CC: Though there's emphasis on that maybe 11:35 AT: okay 11:36 AT: she's in it for serios's sake did she lie to my face 11:36 AT: about cara 11:36 AT: fuck 11:36 CC: Maybe 11:36 CC: I waspn't there and wouldn't know 11:37 AT: she said she would've gone to go get carayx from jack because their moirails 11:37 AT: after just telling me partners only care about partners 11:40 CC: Well, from what I know, partners only care about partners 11:40 CC: I still don't think she puts any stock in quadrants 11:41 AT: no 11:41 AT: and i dont think her and i ever started over either 11:41 CC: This may be a game, but no, we don't get do overs 11:42 AT: yes but before the game 11:43 AT: i apologized 11:43 AT: and i thought that was the end of it 11:43 AT: aah i dont kno 11:43 CC: Same thing with me 11:44 CC: But there were still times that she acted like a little shit 11:45 CC: I'm not saying I'm wholely innocent 11:45 CC: But conflict resolution probably isn't an easy thing for her 11:45 CC: The resolution part, at least 11:46 AT: :( i would just like them all to stop 11:46 AT: for a little while 11:46 AT: at least i kknew what the horrorterrors wanted from me when i was with them 11:52 CC: They won't 11:53 AT: i kno 11:53 CC: We'll keep moving and deal with things as they come 11:54 CC: Don't let the bees into your bonnet 11:55 AT: i think it's too late 11:56 AT: they are already in the bonnet pls get them out 11:56 CC: That's my job 11:57 CC: Imperial Bee Keeper 11:57 AT: pffhehe 11:57 AT: does that mean youre gonna stop your lusus from eating your bees? 11:58 CC: Implying I could stop her 11:58 AT: hehehe 11:59 CC: Remember that she almost took me out of the sky 11:59 CC: When I wasp in that space ship 11:59 AT: u were in a space ship 11:59 AT: an unknown spaceship 12:00 CC: A space ship that she would have destroyed 12:00 AT: dont heck with queens 12:01 CC: My lusus is deadly as fuck 12:02 AT: u were probably one of the best protected wigglers 12:02 CC: Ha 12:02 CC: Haha 12:02 CC: No 12:03 CC: She left me to the bees 12:04 CC: I had to fight them off myself 12:04 AT: ... lusus training??? 12:05 CC: Not training, feeding 12:05 AT: she was feeding u bees but also was having u fight the bees 12:05 CC: She wasp a queen, I wasp an attendant 12:05 AT: oh 12:05 AT: OH feeding her?? 12:05 CC: I fought the bees to feed her 12:06 AT: well that makes sense yea 12:06 AT: is she gonna be made at u for being gone so long 12:06 AT: she's had to fight her own bees 12:07 CC: Maybee 12:07 AT: pffheh 12:11 AT: so serios got the door open? 12:12 CC: Mhm 12:12 AT: good :) 12:13 CC: Currently working on building a pile 12:14 AT: is there even enough there for one? 12:17 CC: I can manage it 12:20 AT: good luck 12:21 CC: Thanks, it's done 12:21 AT: wow 12:22 CC: Which means it's actually moirail cuddle time now 12:22 CC: Troll you later? 12:22 AT: hehe yea 12:22 AT: bye nyarla <3 12:22 CC: <3 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:22 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla